Unfortunately
by XxDarkDestroyerxX
Summary: It was all i could hold... Everything was spinning around... I must hold it because i am a prince. I am a prince. I cannot let this out for it will embarrass me... But i cannot hold it... This feeling... This devil inside of me...


**May contain grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. Sorry for that.**

**I do not own katekyo hitman reborn. **

* * *

It was all i could hold... Everything was spinning around... I must hold it because i am a prince. I am a prince. I cannot let this for it will embarrass me... But i cannot hold it... This feeling... This devil inside of me...

* * *

In the midst of the forest, there was a hidden kingdom. It held a grand celebration for it has conquered a kingdom. It was night but the inside of the palace is as bright as the day. Everyone is having fun. Except the one boy who has shaggy blonde hair that is looking bored of his life.

"this is nonsense." said belphegor. "i should not be here... This is crap." belphegor let out a sigh, grabbed his knife, and went to the food corner.

Belphegor just sat down on a table. He ate alone. This celebration is shit for him. Everything seems annoying. So, he just ate the food he got, which to be honest, cannot be consumed by a normal human being.

After he ate, he aimlessly walked around. Around and around. He did not care where his feet would take him to. He played with his knives, he played with his tiara, and he made the guests as his target practice which made almost quarter of all the guests leave.

"what have you been doing here, son?" asked the man who was tall and has a great beard. In this kingdom, men with beards are worshipped. That is why belphegor is trying to grow a beard but he cannot for there is no single hair that is sprouting on his face.

"nothing, father." belphegor said with a bored tone. "what is the sense of this celebration anyway?"

"you fool!" shouted his father at him. "this is a celebration for you."

"what? I did not know that. I thought this was a celebration for victory?" belphegor was shocked.

"yes, but that celebration has been long ended. Now it is your time." the king informed.

"what am i gonna do?" asked belphegor. "what... Why... For what?" belphegor asked in a confused manner.

"for you." said the king.

"i said for what not for who." corrected him.

"you will inherit my throne for your deprived brother is a fool." the king said. "you will inherit this land and get people's shit together, got it?"

"fine..." said belphegor like he has no other choice. His older brother, who was like a mirror, was in an asylum. He got his head banged in a playground when he was practicing somersault and now he was acting like a cat.

He followed his father to the throne. His father introduced him to everyone. Everyone rejoiced.

Except belphegor. Something was triggering inside of him. His vision was becoming blurred and everything was spinning. It is becoming harder to focus. All he cared about is this feeling.

It was inside of him, like a wild beast. He held it back with all of his might. He was sweating, his palms, feet, and forehead. His face is turning into a dismay.

"are you okay, son?" asked his father. He got shocked and the devil inside of him roared like a wild lion. He cannot hold it. He was trembling. Everyone seems oblivous about what was happening to him.

Suddenly, his sufferings even worsened. His father pushed him into the dance floor and the ladies crowded to him, swaying him like a lifeless doll. It triggered and everything. He let out a small amount of it. Everyone seems to not care, or not notice. He held it back again... But it is harder to hoid it back when you let it out. This devil inside of him... He cannot control it.

"are you okay, sir?" asked the lady that was swaying him around. "you look sick."

Belphegor just turned around. "y-yes... You do not have to worry." but inside of him, he needs help. He let go of the lady and sat beside his father who was chatting with guests on the the table.

"tired of dancing, my son?" Asked the father. "here, drink this." and his father gave him some wine.

Belphegor refused and just looked away. He held himself and controlled it. But he cannot...

He finally let it out.

He was relieved and satisfied. All of his misery ended. It has ended. He rejoiced and felt happy. But one guest has to break it.

"what is that?" the guest asked. "it is filthy."

The other guests sniffed. "indeed, the smell was filthy." they agreed.

But, they ignored it. Belphebor let out a huge sigh of relief.

But, another trial was on belphegor's way. His father announced that everybody has to stand and cheer.

Everyone was standing. Everyone. Everyone except belphegor. Every eye was on him. Everyone was waiting for him to stand. Everyone.

His misery is overpowering him. He could have kept it inside but to no avail, he let it all out.

He stood up and everyone clapped. He was trying to stand still. It seems everyone did not notice.

But one person must ruin it. "what is that smell? Its filthy!"

And every person near the guest agreed. Everyone was sniffing then covering their nose. They were trying to track the smell.

Finally, someone has to end it... His misery will end but will leave a great scar on his human being. His father is a life saver.

The father asked, "did... Did you just shat your pants, son?"

"yes, unfortunately."

* * *

Sorry guys... Based on a true story. Hahaha.

Please dont mind the lack of commas and the failure to capitalize proper nouns and some words... Thankyou.

Please review.


End file.
